


Desiderata

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [2]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Тайна – аромат прошлого.
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395
Kudos: 1





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

> парфюм Alkemia "Desiderata"  
> https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Alkemia-Perfumes/Desiderata-37145.html

На вид шкатулке было лет сто. Обтягивавший ее розовый шелк выцвел и обтрепался на углах, открывая потемневшее дерево основы. Крохотные сухие розы непонятного цвета, целым букетом рассыпанные по крышке, выкрошились и пожелтели. Еле ощутимый запах плесени и чего-то, похожего на ладан, тревожил смутными воспоминаниями.   
Замочной скважины не было видно и он понадеялся, что ларчик открывается просто.   
Зря.   
Через полчаса уже хотелось просто шарахнуть проклятой вещицей об стену в надежде на то, что она расколется.  
Он приказал себе не злиться, аккуратно поставил шкатулку на подоконник и задумчиво обвел пальцем упрямую крышку.   
\- Ну, чего тебе еще надо?  
Послышался слабый щелчок и крышка медленно, с натугой поднялась.  
Зеркало на внутренней стороне уже не отражало ничего помутневшим, треснувшим как от удара стеклом. Складчатый, когда-то белый шелк обивки пошел темно-коричневыми разводами, неприятно напоминавшими засохшую кровь.  
Шкатулка была полна какого-то хлама, в котором трудно было угадать очертания отдельных предметов и он наклонился, чтобы разглядеть то, что лежало сверху.   
Запах ударил внезапно, поддых, сдавил горло такой тоской, что на глаза навернулись слезы.   
Безымянные мамины духи, что который год пылились перед зеркалом в спальне, канифоль для паяльника тех времен, когда старший брат увлекся радиотехникой, литровый одеколон отца, с нарисованной на бутылке травой и загадочным словом „Vetiver“ ... Тонкий аромат скошенной травы от деревянных подлокотников старого дивана каждый раз, когда его протирали влажной тряпкой... Запах найденных в дальнем ящике комода лайковых перчаток. И тяжелый дым ладана под почерневшим от копоти свечей высоченным куполом старого собора.   
Поверх каких-то бумаг, засушенного цветка, сломанного браслета и пачки разрозненных фотографий, небрежно смятая, валялась короткая шелковая, отделанная кружевом лента с растрепанными, словно разорванными краями. Подвязка. Белая, наверное, невесты.  
Справившись с собой, он взял ленту и повертел ее в руках, пытаясь представить ту, что носила ее в свой самый счастливый день. И того, кто ее разорвал.  
Отложив ленту в сторону, достал засушенный цветок – многолепестковый, махровый нарцисс, потом поднял к свету половинку сломанного, вернее, разломанного пополам тяжелого браслета из прямоугольных серебряных пластинок с перламутровыми вставками. В месте разлома перламутр треснул и выкрошился, а серебро было скручено неженской силой.   
Похоже, жизнь хозяйки этой шкатулки была далеко не безоблачна.   
Его уже отпустило мучительное чувство потери, растревоженное запахом и теперь он торопился узнать как можно больше о находке. И, возможно, доказать себе, что уж его-то прошлое над ним не властно.   
На пожелтевших, выцветших, но все еще четких фотографиях была запечатлена семья из пяти человек – белокурой красавицы, темноволосого мужчины с пронзительным взглядом и восточной горбинкой большого носа и троих детей – двух очень похожих друг на друга мальчиков и светленькой девочки с темными глазами. Можно было увидеть, как они росли, менялись, отправлялись каждый в свою взрослую жизнь. В самом низу лежала фотография , где один из мальчиков, повзрослевший, в бархатном костюме с галстуком напряженно всматривался в объектив, сжимая в руках перевязанный лентой свиток диплома.   
Тоненькую стопку писем, плотные листы каких-то документов и большие, старомодные открытки он просматривать не стал, сложив кучкой справа от себя.   
Жесткая от времени светлая лайковая перчатка удивляла размерами. Под ней, на дне опустевшей шкатулки, поверх намертво слежавшихся складок почти нетронутого белого шелка, лицом вниз лежала еще одна фотография. Довольно большая, с зубчатыми краями, как их делали в фотомастерских тех времен. По диагонали через весь оборот темнела закапанная чем-то надпись.  
Он зацепил колючий уголок, поднял, повернул и поднес к свету.   
Она была прекрасна.   
Никогда в жизни он не видел таких сияющих, прозрачно-виноградных глаз, окаймленных густыми, изогнутыми, тяжелыми от краски ресницами. Брови крыльями вспугнутой птицы взлетали к вискам. Классические линии носа оживляла крохотная горбинка. Очертания губ, покрытых темной помадой, заставили его задержать дыхание. Их нежность была еще поразительнее в овале лица, излучавшем силу и неженскую твердость. Светлые локоны, завитые и стянутые по тогдашней моде шелковой лентой, обрамляли лицо чуждой этой всепобеждающей красоте суетой.

Было в ней что-то неуловимо неправильное. Она манила, завораживала, тревожила. В точности как аромат, поднимающийся из шкатулки, словно из древней курильницы у залитого кровью алтаря.   
Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от фотографии и развернул ее, вчитываясь в уцелевшие от звездчатых пятен буквы.   
Коричневыми от времени чернилами, твердым, но изящно-округлым почерком через весь оборот шла надпись : Дженсен Росс Эклз – Desiderata, 1920.


End file.
